staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 listopada 1991
TP1 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 "Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice" - film fab. prod. polsko-czechosłowackiej 10.25 Program muzyczny 10.40 Tak było - portret pokolenia - opowieść prof. medycyny Janusza Kusia - jednego ze szkolnych kolegów Karola Wojtyły 11.25 Ku wolności - program dokumentalny 11.50 Uroczysta odprawa wart przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza 12.50 Orzeł Biały - widowisko historyczno-muzyczne (tradycje historyczne Wojska Polskiego) 13.35 Zapomniane żołnierskie mogiły - reportaż 14.05 Baltic Song Festival - Karlshamn 91 15.25 Teatr Telewizji - Aleksander Fredro: "Damy i huzary" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Menuet i inne utwory Jana Ignacego Paderewskiego 17.55 "Alf" - odc. serialu USA 18.20 Minęło pół wieku - film dok. TVP (Narodowa defilada w Warszawie - Zjazd AK-owców z całego Świata) 19.15 Wieczorynka: Wędrówki Pyzy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "... i zdrada" - cz. 1 polskiego filmu dok. (z historii Rzeczypospolitej oraz problemy polityki zagranicznej w latach 1918-1939) 21.30 Kabaretowa lista przebojów (2) z udziałem Ewy Błaszczyk, Wojciecha Młynarskiego, Jacka Janczarskiego, Jerzego Derfla i innych 22.10 Sport 23.10 Jutro w programie TP2 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 "W labiryncie" - odc. serialu TVP 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN Headline News 10.15 Legenda - pamięci Józefa Piłsudskiego 10.35 My Pierwsza Brygada... - program w rocznicę odzyskania niepodległości w wykonaniu Zespołu Filharmonii im. Romualda Traugutta, i innych 11.40 "Lisek Wuk"- film animow. prod. węgierskiej 13.00 "Jan Sawka" - film dok. 14.00 "Ludzie nie są bogami" - film fab. (melodramat) prod. angielskiej 15.20 "Podwodniacy" - film dok. o polskiej marynarce wojennej 15.50 Ojczyzna- Polszczyzna: kaznodzieja z Łowicza. Język religijny 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Ignacy Daszyński - cz. 2 filmu biograficznego 17.00 Koncert na rzecz dziecięcej wioski 18.00 Artyści - galerie 18.30 Moda: jesień-zima 1991-/92 19.10 Gość "Dwójki" 19.30 Program muzyczny 20.00 Koncert muzyki polskiej: Mieczysław Karłowicz - Smutna opowieść op. 13, Koncert skrzypcowy op. 4 w wykonaniu WOSPR pod dyrekcją Jerzego Salwarowskiego i Andrzeja Kulki, skrzypce 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Gość programu 21.30 "Męskie sprawy" - film fab. (kostiumowy) prod. polskiej 23.20 Śpiewa Agnieszka Fatyga 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na wtorek TP Katowice 14.00 Program satelitarny CNN 15.00 Program dnia 15.05 Aktualności 15.10 Program satelitarny CNN 15.30 ,,Mały pingwin" - film dla dzieci 15.40 Studio Regionalne 15.50 ,,Legiony, Legiony" 16.20 Kalejdoskop sportowy 16.50 ,,Legiony, Legiony..." - program filmowy Ewy Puczek 17.10 ,,Temat na reportaż" - film fabularny 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 ,,Opolskie kabaretony" - program rozrywkowy Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit Sat I - tv śniad. 8.30 Wiadomości i pogoda 8.35 Nachbarn - ser. austral. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 General Hospital - ser. fam. USA 9.50 Sat I - Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Der Gorilla - ser. franc. 12.05 Glucksrad 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Kino News 14.00 Thundercats - ser. anim. USA 14.25 General HospitaI 15.10 Nachbarn - ser. 15.35 Daniel Boone - west. USA 16.45 Cagney and Lacey - ser. krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości i pogoda 17.45 Addams Family - ser. kom. USA, 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 WetterNews - prognoza pogody 20.15 Trapper John M.D. - ser. USA 21.10 Wiadomości 21.15 Die Prinzessin von St. Wolfgang - kom. RFN 22.55 Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 23.05 News and Stories - mag. 23.50 Bonnfritz - prog. hist. 0.25 So. gesehen 0.30 Trapper John M.D. Pro 7 6.05 Agentur Maxwell - ser. USA 6.50 Tausend Melien Staub - west. ser. USA 7.40 Trick 7 - ser. anim 8.25 Richmond Hill - ser. austraI. 9.15 Der Magier 10.10 Tausend Melien Staub - west. USA 11.10 Ein Grioch erobert Chicago - ser. kom. USA 11.35 Bill Cosby Show 12.00 Hart aber Herzlich - ser. USA 12.55 Perry Mason 14.35 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 15.35 Automan - der Superdetektiv - sen.-fant. USA 16.30 Ganz grosse Klasse - ser. dla młodz. 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Ein Colt fur alle Fiille - ser. sens. USA 18.00 Trick 7 - ser. anim. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 33 Grad im Schatten - film przyg. USA 22.05 Der Nachtfalke - ser. krym. USA 23.05 Der Superschniiffier - kom. krym. USA 1.00 Wiadomości 1.10 Ulice San Francisco 1.55 Wiadomości 2.05 Barbara - Wild wie das Meer 3.40 Wiadomości 3.50 Hitschhiker - ser. grozy USA 4.20 Piraten am Todesfluss FilmNet 7.00 Big Top Wee - przygod. 9.00 Joe Kidd - western 11.00 Juliette ou la Cle des Songes - melodramat (franc.) 13.00 Benji the Hunted - film Disneya, 15.00 Mujeres al Borde de un Ataque de Nervios - komed. 17.00 It's a Wonderfull Life - komed. 19.15 The Black Windmill - thriller 21.00 Midnight Run - komed. 23.00 Burried Alive - thriller 1.00 Pray TV - komed. 3.00 Trapped - thriller 5.00 Lisa and the Devil - horror MTV 7.00 Przebudzanki z Rebeccą de Ruvo 10.00 VJ Paul King 13.00 VJ Simone 16.00 i 22.00 Greatest Hits (w tym przeboje XTC) 17.00 i 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 i 23.15 MTV w kinie 17.30 i 23.30 Wiad 17.45 i 23.45 3 od 1 18.00 MTV Prime 19.00 Yo! Raps Today 19.30 Dial MTV 20.00 VJ Ray Coke 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch 0.00 Rock Block 2.00 VJ Kristiane Backer 3.00 Nocne video 3sat 13.00 Zeit im Bild 14.30 Utwory Czajkowskiego: uwertura w tonacji F-dur, koncert fortepianowy nr 2 16.15 Capriccio Italien 16.30 Begengungen 17.15 Dziś w programie 17.20 Mini-ziss 17.30 Wickie... und die Starken Maenner - odc. ser. 17.50 Mode hoechst-persoenlich - moda 18.00 Bilder aus Deutschland 18.30 Frontal 19.00 Heute 19.30 Terra X - film dok. 20.15 X-Large mit X-Charte - muzyka młodzież. 21.30 Checkpoint - progr. dla młodzieży 21.45 Kultur-journal 21.51 Wiad. sportowe 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Nick sitzt in der Klemme - film fab. (USA) 0.00 Spaetjournal Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku